The Long Waltz
by ArgonWolf
Summary: 4 days after E-day. A battered squad receives an emergency transmission from command. They are given orders to proceed to Jacinto. They start out, not knowing the horrors that lay in front of them...


Hey yall

Hey yall! I recently purchased this neat game called "Gears of War" and lets face it if you're reading this fanfic chances are you know the backstory so I don't have to explain it here. Well it inspired me so much that I decided to write a story about one soldier's struggle to retreat to Jacinto after E-day. I'm pretty new to writing so I would love your constructive criticism! Real quick I'd like to state that no copyrighted material that may or may not appear in my story does not belong to me, but to it's respective owners and I claim no ownership over said material. So without further rambling, I proudly present the first chapter of my new story, The Long Waltz

The Long Waltz

They came without warning. They came in force. They killed my family, my friends, my brothers. I believed myself alone. My name is Felps. Felps Heron, Gear of CoG.

Sector One: Hope

_Loading message… Message encrypted. _

_Enter PassKey… PassKey accepted_

_Playing Message…_

My name is Captain Felps Heron. It has now been 4 days since they attacked. The Locust. God I still can't believe they are real. I've barricaded myself in the upper stories of the barracks on Base. Luckily, my fellow gears had a bad habit of keeping their Lancers in their footlockers rather than the armory. Heheheh _cough_. As far as I know I'm alone. Hell I don't even know why I'm recording this. Chances are no one will hear it. Faint Banging noises heard Fuck! They made it upstairs! Come and get me you bastards! _Gunshots_ Hell yeah you mo- _Transmission cuts off_

_End Message_

Felps picked up the busted field camera and examined it. There was a clear bullet hole through the center of the lens. So much for documenting the last human. He threw it on the floor and walked over to the couch, collapsing on the already ragging cushions. He hadn't taken off his GEAR armor in 4 days.

He pulled out the pack of slims he found in Wilson's locker. Felps hadn't smoked since joining the 3rd battalion, but since there WASN'T a 3rd battalion anymore, he needed one now. Sticking one between his teeth he flipped his lighter. No flame. Shit. He started grinding the tobacco between his molars instead. Fuck.

Flipping on the radio scanner, more out of habit than any real hope of rescue, Felps began his exercises with his Lancer for the thousandth time in 4 days. Down position, flowing to the high position, sweeping into upcut position. The chain on his bayonet sparkled more than when it was new, the result of endless polishing between forays with the bogeymen.

His eyes drooped ever so slightly before he caught himself. Sleep was a luxury he couldn't afford. The Locusts didn't sleep, or so it seemed, so neither could Felps Heron.

Felps heard footsteps on the stairs. Hopefully it wasn't another one of those big fuckers with the grenade launcher. The last one had almost taken out the coffee machine. No, they were too light. The door was being banged again. Felps took his position behind the upturned metal table and prepared to fight.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in came…

Another human!

"Hold fire man!" the man yelled, "And throw me one of them Lancers! Those mofo's are right behind me!"

Felps complied, and none to soon. Three drones rushed into the room, and one was immediately cut down by the new guy's bayonet. Felps opened fire, making short work of the other two.

"Shit man, these guys are tough" said the man.

Felps slowly stood, taking in the man. Now that he could see clearly, he recognized him. Shit it was Corporal Reed Wilson. So much for his cigarettes. There was no mistaking the guy, a big hulking black man whom the Quartermaster had a blast finding armor that would fit. Wilson was strapping on said armor (special ordered, as it turned out) from his locker when he first spoke directly to Felps.

"Man, gimme back my cigs. Oh, and nice to see you, Sir"

"Nice to see you too. Thought I was alone." replied Felps. Suddenly the radio scanner crackled to life.

"_Come in, come in, Broadcasting broadwave emergency Defcon Alpha signal. Colonel Hoffman has called all available GEARs to Jacinto Plateau to regroup. Repeat, all available GEARs to report to Jacinto Plateau"_

The radio fell silent. Felps turned towards Wilson and gave a smile past the chewed-up cigarette clenched in his teeth. "Well, Corporal, looks like we got orders from above"

"Let's move out, sir!"

"Just try and keep up, it's a long way to Jacinto."


End file.
